Beyond Boinking at Bloomies
by obsessedmom
Summary: A peek into the future for BxE after B@B.  Readers voted and wanted more of Boinking at Bloomies so you asked so here it is.  Read the original B@B 1st will make this more fun!  Enjoy and please leave your review.


Thank you to all those who voted in the poll to choose a story to continue. This story can stand on its own, although if you haven't read Boinking at Bloomies I'd suggest you go read it first as it will make this more meaningful.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Obsessedmom owns Boinking at Bloomies © 2009 and Beyond Boinking at Bloomies © 2010. Please don't steal my stuff.

**BBB**

Bloomies is my favoritist, _is that a word?_, place to be. It's amazing that I ever make it out the west doors each morning to leave the store and head to work. But, Edward is always the consummate professional. I try to be the same but some days I just want to drag him into a changing room and have my wicked way with him.

Right now we are upstairs in the linen department comparing thread counts on the various bedding displays. Okay, what I really mean was that the store was closed and Edward had chased me up the escalator and had tackled me on one of the beds after stalking me like I was his prey.

He had me pinned to the bed and we were both panting, trying to catch our breath. I looked up at him, his emerald eyes were sparkling with mischief and his dazzling smile melted my heart. How was I so l lucky? He pulled my arms over my head and his left hand was like a manacle restraining my wrists. His right hand skimmed along my cheek and down my throat where he proceeded to pop open the pearl buttons on my steel gray silk blouse. When the last button was freed he revealed my lacy cream bra. He traced around my nipples as they hardened under his attention until he released the front closure and my breasts sprung free. I moaned when his lips met my sensitive peaks. I wanted to touch him, run my fingers through his tousled bronze hair and tug and pull and push the silken strands. I wanted his mouth lower and it was if he read my mind, that or my gyrating hips clued him in to my deep, deep need for attention.

Finally he released my hands and slunk down my body while pushing my skirt up around my waist. He ran a single finger under the edge of the matching cream lace panties. I hope he doesn't rip them to shreds, as he has a bad habit of doing. He stroked my soft bare pussy as I writhed beneath him. It was delicious torture. He tormented me by so slowly dragging the bit of lace down my legs while nibbling all the way down to my ankle. Then he nibbled his way back up the other leg and I think I was giggling as he found a few ticklish spots before he settled in to swirl, suck, lick, and drive his tongue into my dripping center.

My heart was flying in my chest. He traded his fingers for his tongue and thumped against my g-spot repeatedly and alternated sucking and flicking my clit with his tongue until I orgasmed…twice, one right after the other. There probably would have been a third but he released me and crawled up my body where I pulled him into a deep kiss.

Somewhere along the line he had lost all his clothes and was poised above me. He was sporting a woody, a boner, a stiffy… no none of those did justice to the magnificence of Edward's fully erect cock. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer until I could feel him nudging against my heated flesh and then quickly pressed him forward and lifting my hips so he was seated deep within me. We both moaned as we joined together.

Edward set a smooth pace that he slowly increased and I encouraged him with "harder" and "faster" as I neared my third orgasm. My muscles began to twitch with a life of their own as I crashed into my orgasm and Edward followed, collapsing to my side.

"We really should get going before the night watchman comes on duty," Edward told me breathlessly and he got up to gather his clothes and redress. I was only missing my panties and my shoes that I had lost running up the escalator earlier. I refastened my bra, _love and praises to the inventor of the front closing bra_, rebuttoned my blouse tucking it into my skirt which needed straightening and smoothing and asked, "Where are my panties?" I was looking all over and couldn't find them, "Where are my panties?" I was feeling a little desperate…

Where are my panties?

Where are my panties?

Where are my panties?

"Bella honey."

"Hmmm…"

"Bellaaaaa…"

"Where are my panties?"

"Wake up sweetheart."

I looked up and saw the man of my dreams, _literally._

"Good-morning sweetness… nice dream?"

"Hmmm… yes very nice," I said stretching like a cat.

"You kept asking 'Where are my panties?'. What happened to them?"

I broke out in my patented Bella blush… suitable for all embarrassing occasions.

**BBB**

EPOV

Bella's squirming and thrashing had woken me along with her cries of 'Where are my panties?'

It was taking everything I had not to laugh at her. She had such a vivid imagination and had very life-like dreams.

As long as I was the panty thief of her dreams I had no problem.

She stretched and arched her back pressing closer to me, "…nice dream?" I asked her.

"Hmmm… yes very nice," as she continued her stretching.

"You kept asking 'Where are my panties?'. What happened to them?" I asked her and she blushed from her hairline all the way down to her chest. "That must have been some dream. Was I in it?"

"Of course, you're the only man I dream of," she smiled sweetly up at me.

It was wonderful waking up to her each morning for the past three months. Bella and I had been dating for six months when her lease was up for renewal and the landlord was raising the rent drastically, more than she could afford on her own. The apartment I had was spacious enough for two and we had spent nearly every waking hour and many non-waking hours together anyways so having her move in with me seemed the perfect solution.

It took a bit of cajoling and convincing but she finally agreed that it was silly to keep two places. Co-mingling of our different styles resulted in an eclectic homey feeling place that we could both be comfortable in. Her girly bits fitting in nicely with all my guy stuff. Needless to say I love her girly bits… all of them.

But I digress…

"Will you tell all about this dream?" I asked her.

Still tinged with a beautiful pink tone Bella shook her head. "Nope."

"Well if you don't tell me then I will have to show you what I dreamed," I challenged her.

She squealed and squirmed out of my embrace and darted to the bathroom while calling out over her shoulder, "I'll be late for work and so will you if you replay either of our dreams."

After we were both dressed and fed I headed off to work knowing that Bella would be following my steps in about a half hour. Our morning ritual had never faltered and I eagerly awaited it each day.

I was a little anxious as I was trying to figure out the perfect proposal. We had just moved in together around Valentine's Day and it seemed too soon and I had just overcome her reticence on moving in together. I didn't want to push my luck and I was sure that a Valentine's Day proposal was too cliché in addition to being too soon. Now, three months later I was feeling impatient as I knew we were perfect for each other and I wanted to spend every day of forever with her. So in my mind there was no reason to wait any longer. I had been mulling over locales for the proposal, top of the Empire State building, Central Park, on the jumbo-tron at a Yankees game …I knew these were all wrong… at least for Bella. She wouldn't appreciate an over-the-top, public, display. I had to figure out something that would sweep her off her feet and guarantee me a 'yes'.

I didn't want to be cheesy or over-the-top but I did want it to be something we could tell our children or grandchildren. It had to be perfect... perfect for Bella that is. I was down to two ideas… somehow finding a way to do it in Bloomingdales after hours since so many of her fantasies seemed to revolve around the store or back at Chard-on-A where we had our first date. The first idea while it had the potential to be romantic it might not end up being a proposal story we could share. So Chard-on-A it is! Now for the details of how.

My day was moving along perfectly. Bella had been at the east doors promptly at ten and we strolled through ladies shoes on her way to the west doors and on to work. I will admit that I had learned the blind spots of the security cameras and would sneak in a quick kiss before she headed off to work. At lunch today I called Chard-on-A and spoke with the manager regarding having my proposal there and she shared with me some wins and flops she had seen played out in the wine bar and offered some hints and suggestions. She assured me that they were always happy to assist in the details of making my plan come to life.

My next hurdle was finding the perfect ring. I spoke with Felix in our jewelry department and although we did offer some lovely jewelry I didn't want my ring to come from Bloomingdales. He suggested several shops in the city and gave me names of people to speak with at each place. He gave me a crash course in color, cut, carat, and clarity and what to look for. He made me look at several pieces of jewelry through his jeweler's loupe so I would know what to look for. He was a font of information and a godsend.

I was taking the afternoon off to begin my quest for her engagement ring. Who knew that this would be harder than I ever imagined. My first stop was at Bulgari, then Cartier, and Harry Winston, Tiffany & Co., and Van Cleef & Arpels. All fabulous stores with fabulous engagement rings but I still hadn't found _the_ ring. I would know it when I saw it. The next store on the list Felix had given me was the Diamond Company. As soon as I walked in I knew this was the right place. I could work with them to create the perfect ring. The center stone was a cushion cut diamond with a trapezoid cut diamond hugging each side, all set in platinum. It was beautiful just like Bella and she deserved the very best. It was probably too extravagant but I wanted clear evidence of my love and devotion and I would convince her if I had to that it was the perfect ring for her regardless of the fact that it cost as much as a new Volvo C70. I would be able to pick up the ring Thursday afternoon.

My plans were finalized in my mind, the staff of Chard-on-A was on board and ready to do their part. Several times this week I noticed Bella looking at me curiously and twice she had asked me if everything was okay. When I told her I was fine she would just shrug her shoulders and accept my noncommittal answer.

Thursday evening came and the ring was burning a hole in my pocket. As casually as possible I asked, "We don't have any plans tomorrow night do we?"

"No. No plans. Why?"

"I was thinking about us going to Chard-on-A after work and maybe dancing." _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Well I am all for a glass of wine but you know how terrible a dancer I am."

She fell for my evil plan and agreed to exactly what I wanted. I smiled widely, "Okay no dancing." But I had my fingers crossed behind my back even if it was juvenile.

**BBB**

BPOV

Edward had been acting strangely all week but he kept assuring me that everything was fine. I would shrug it off but if it kept up I was going to push him tonight when we went out

Today as I walked to work I saw that the windows at Bloomies had been changed from their spring pastel display to a summer patriotic theme in red, white, and blue. Edward was there at the door waiting for me and he walked with me through the store as per our usual routine but he seemed on edge and that was making me antsy.

"I'll see you after work?" I asked as we approached the west doors.

Edward tugged me behind a tall display and furtively glanced around before clutching me tightly to his chest and kissing me soundly. "Definitely."

The kiss left me breathless and weak-kneed as I exited the store to finish my walk to work.

"You're blushing Bella," Angela commented as I walked past her cubicle. "You attack that man of yours?"

"No but he swept me off my feet on the way out the door."

"You should look happier."

'Actually I am feeling confused. Edward's mood lately has been giving me whiplash. He's happy one moment and then anxious and edgy the next. Mostly the latter."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"We are going out to Chard-on-A after work and I'm gonna talk to him."

"Good. You're not a mind reader. You gotta get in his head. You're perfect for each other."

My day absolutely dragged by and it took all my effort to concentrate on my work. When I could finally clock out for the day I stopped in the ladies room to spruce myself up for our 'talk'. God that sounded so ominous.

As I pushed my way through the revolving door of the building I was surprised to find Edward waiting there for me.

"Evening Beautiful. Ready for our night out?" His smile was dazzling and he offered me his crooked arm.

My anxiety level dropped a notch or two as I linked my arm around his and we headed down the street towards Chard-on-A.

"Good day at work?" "How was your day?" We spoke over each other.

"You first," he offered. "How was your day?"

"Smooth enough, Friday makes it better. What about you? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary," I told him. It was good to see him relaxed and happy, but as soon as the words were out of my mouth the shadow of something flashed over his face. If I hadn't been looking at him I would have missed it as the smile had returned even if the wattage had dimmed a little. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled with anxiety once again.

"Good, really good. I am so glad I work mostly days cuz tonight they are doing a big rearranging for the summer season. Everything is getting shifted around for the summer stock. It's not just the bathing suits, it's beach towels, patio accessories, it's amazing how many departments it effects." He seemed happy, and excited and nervous all in one but it seemed… strained somehow.

We walked in a comfortable silence on our way to Chard-on-A, his arm wrapped around my waist his hand resting on the swell of my hip. His fingers were lightly tracing over my hip bone. My own arm lay on his back, my forearm resting along his spine. When we were stopped at a corner he would nuzzle the top of my head leaving soft kisses there.

We arrived at the wine bar and were seated in a cozy booth that at most could have seated three.

As I glanced around the room I spied something new. "Look Edward, they've set up a dance floor and it looks like there will be live music."

"Yes it does. I wonder what type of music? " he wondered. "Will you dance with me when the play?"

"Let's see what they play and then I will let you know," I responded as the waitress took that moment to arrive and take our order.

We spent the next hour talking about inconsequential things as we sipped our wine and ate our appetizer platter that was a fine substitute for dinner. Soon enough a trio arrived; one sitting down at a keyboard that was already in place, a bass player plugged in to an amplifier and the third person adjusted a microphone to her height.

We sat and listened to a mix of jazz and contemporary music. "May I have this dance?" Edward had stood and was holding out his hand to take mine. I couldn't refuse him and stood up grasping his warm hand in mine and we walked the few steps to the dance floor joining the few couples dancing.

The song ended and another quickly began. Edward began singing the words softly in my ear, his bass complementing and harmonizing with the soprano of the singer.

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more._  
_Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._  
_You know it's true,_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you._

_Look into your heart - you will find,_  
_There's nothin' there to hide._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for._  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more._  
_You know it's true,_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you._

_There's no love - like your love._  
_And no other - could give more love._  
_There's nowhere - unless you're there._  
_All the time - all the way._

The words of the song and the ache I heard as Edward sung the words to me stirred something deep within me. The soprano's voice drifted off and I only heard Edward as his continued the song softly as the band continued to play.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true._  
_Everything I do. all, I do it for you._

As the song ended he spun me away from him but when he pulled me back in he had dropped to one knee before me. The hand he wasn't holding went to cover my mouth as I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan no one has ever captivated me the way you do, you captured my heart and soul from the moment I laid eyes on you. The night of our very first date was right here and I could think of no better place to start the next phase of our life together. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he looked up at me from his kneeling position with love and fear and anticipation shining in his eyes.

I couldn't make him wait. All the anxiety that I had been feeling was what had been leading up to this moment.

"Yes Edward, yes," I exclaimed and he slipped a ring on my finger that took my breath away.

A round of applause broke through my daze as I realized that we were not alone. I blushed profusely as Edward stood and wrapped me in his arms and twirled me around lifting me off my feet.

I giggled as he shouted, "She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! " and then kissed me soundly as he carried me back to our table.

He lowered me back to my seat and I saw a silver ice bucket on a stand filled with ice and a bottle of champagne and two long stemmed flutes ready for us to celebrate. The waitress appeared and with a grand gesture popped the cork without spilling a drop and poured us glasses of the bubbly delight.

Edward lifted his glass, "To the future Mrs. Masen!"

"To my future husband," I replied and we clinked our glasses and drank deeply. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks," he said abashedly.

"And here I was all worried, thinking something was wrong and you go and do something so wonderful. I should be mad for how worried you made me but I can't because this is all so amazing."

"I'm so sorry you were worried. Did you want to stay and dance some more or would you like to head home?"

"Let's sit and listen to the music and have some more of this delicious champagne," I said as I snuggled under his arm getting as close as was decently acceptable.

Later that evening when we had returned to our apartment and were settled under the covers I told him, "I don't think I could have dreamed up anything more wonderful than this evening."

"Well, as I recall I never got to show you what I had dreamed," he replied and pulled the covers over both our heads and dove underneath causing me gasp and giggle with delight because most certainly Edward was a multi-talented man.

**BBB**

A/N Lyrics to **Everything I Do (I Do for You) ****belong to Bryan Adams.**

**Do you have a romantic, silly, fun, or crazy proposal story? ...if you do I would love to hear all about it.**

**Happy Halloween to all my readers. Please leave me a treat by leaving a review.**


End file.
